Dark Keira
by hellbell81
Summary: Keira wants to know and love everything about Jak. Can and will Jak give her what she wants.


**DARK KEIRA**

Keira led on the bed, listening to Jak in the bathroom, she sat up leaning on her elbows as he walked in, he was saying something as he walked in, wearing only a tight pair of boxer shorts that showed his purt bottom off perfectly, he came to an abrupt halt when he saw Keira on the bed. He gulped taking her in, she wore black leather underwear, a tiny crop top with a zip down the front, Keira had pulled it down so Jak could see just enough to make him want to see more, the black hot pants also had a shiny metal zip down the front.

Jak opened his mouth to speak but the words failed, his mouth wet dry, he licked his lips as Keira knelt up on the bed, giving him a better view of her.

"Jak..." she purred "...come here"

He nodded numbly and walked over to her, as he got within an arms lenght she grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her waist and kissing him urgently.

She pulled away, pushing him back suddenley "Well what do you think?" she asked cocking a hip as he eyed her hungrily, she could have sworn she saw Dark Jak in his eyes for a second. Jak looked her up and down "I...you...your a really hot, naughty angel" he grabbed her again kissing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth, one hand stroked her toned tummy, making it way around her to careress the leather on her bottom, the other feeling the leather of her bra, playing with the zip, his lips moved to her neck, she moaned gently "Y'know...every angel has a bad side" she breathed in his ear, moving her own mouth to kiss his neck, his bare, toned muscular chest, moving down lower.

He couldn't take anymore he had to have her, he lifted her head up from where she was busy, teasing her tongue around the waist band of his shorts, she looked at him grinning, he gently pushed her back, quickly getting on top, and slamming his mouth agaisnt her. Jak started down her neck once more, kissing, sucking, nibbling, Keira wriggled around underneath him, he found the zip on her top and pulled it down with his teeth, Keira giggled and moaned as his mouth took one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue rolling a nipple around, he carried on down her belly, he came to her shorts, kissing around them, Keiras fingers ran through his hair, he undid the zip, and pushed the shorts down, his tongue finding its target, his fingers, dipping in and out of her, she moaned as he retraced his line back up towards her face, she reached for the last barrier between them, his shorts, they were already gone "Jak..." she panted "When did they come off" she'd been thoughrly enjoying herself and hadn't noticed him remove them.

"Dark Jak came to play for a second and ripped them off" he said kissing her urgently

Keira giggled, his fingers pushing further and further into her, she wrappd her legs around him as he removed his fingers and replaced them with something she wanted even more.

"Oh Jak" she cried as the first thrust hit all the right places, he thrust again moaning into her soft skin, Keira couldn't help herself he was to much for her, thrusting deeper and deeper inside her "Oooohhhh god...Jak I love you" she screamed

Jak smiled on her skin "I love you...your so hot" his pace became faster as he felt her cuming, her screams echoed in his ears as their climax hit them both like a tidal wave, they both went limp, panting, sweating, exshausted.

Jak rolled off her pulling her close, she put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat, if she listened hard enough she was sure it said Keira with every beat, or so she liked to think.

Keiras head was still on Jaks chest half an hour later, she was lost in her own world, she thought about a comment that Jak had made 'Dark came to play for a second' she wondered if he came often, and then she found herself thinking about what it would be like to make love to Dark Jak, she started drawing lazy circles on his skin, he held her tighter, she thought of Dark Jak again, a wicked grin playing on her lips, it would be pure lust, all on instinct. She thought again about Dark, she loved everything about Jak surely she'd love Dark just as much, she'd seen him change many times, mostly to protect her, and he'd never hurt her, but she remembered how Jak had said sometimes he lost control and he couldn't stop Dark doing whatever he wanted.

She looked up at Jak "Jak?" she asked

"Hhhmmm" he said his eyes still closed his fingertips moving gently up and down her spine

"You said Dark came to play, does he come often?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at her uncertainly"Why...do you like it?"

Keira shrugged "I just thought if I love everything about you...which I do...I should love him aswell"

"Keira he's dangerous...I don't know if I could control him if I let him stay...I don't ever want to hurt you"

"You love me don't you... completely" Keira asked

"Of course...but Dark is different...he does want you and love you...but what if he hurts you...accidently" Jak sighed

"I completely believe, you, Dark or Light would never hurt me...well..." she thought for a minute "...unless your planning on kissing Ashelin again" she smiled up at him, Jak's eyes shot to hers, searching hers painfully "You know about that...how...Daxter I'll kill him"

"Relax...it wasn't Dax...it was Ashelin and its ok and you should have told me anyway" she kissed him gently

Jak still looked pained "What Ashelin why would she..."

"Well after you got back from Spargus, I thought we'd y'know go back to normal, you'd ask me out, we'd fall in love all over again...but you didn't...I was hurt, confussed, I thought you loved me"

"Keira I..."

Keira continued "Then one day Ashelin came into the garage with a hellcat to be seviced...I was upset you'd just left and hadn't made a move again...she asked me what was wrong...I told her, I don't know why really, but I did...anyway she told me about the kiss, how she started it, and how you was on such a high you'd have kissed Onin if she'd tried it on...but she also told me how you pulled away saying my name...and that you felt so quilty that you couldn't be around me"

Jak looked at her sadly "I did...I do...Wasn't you mad?"

"Of course I was mad, I was livid, heartbroken, upset...thats why I kept my distance from you for a while...remember?"

Jak nodded, remembering how miserible he'd been "I thought that you'd got fed up of waiting and I'd missed my chance, I thought I'd lost you" he looked down at her slim fingers intwinned with his

She lifted his face "Never ever are you going to lose me...anyway when we got summond to Kras...and we found out we'd been poisoned I instantly forgave you...wasn't any point dwelling on one silly mistake...I still loved you, still wanted you...and you saved us again"

"Keira I...I'm so sorry...I swear I will never do anything to hurt you again...your amazing" he kissed her

Keira smiled "Thank you...just don't do it again...so about Dark?" she tried again

Jak sighed and took her face in his hands "Keira he's too dangerous I only let him have a look because if he didn't he'd...I'm scared if he didn't he'd over come me one day and take you for himself...and hurt you just out of spite"

"Jak...I just said every angel has a bad side...surely even he has a gentle side...if he loves me" Keira said gently

"Of course he loves you every part of me loves you...Dark, Light, and me...but because I love you more than either of them, I keep you all to myself...I'm selfish when it comes to you, I want you all to myself" He smiled

Keira put her head back down on his chest and sighed "Ok...if you think its too dangerous"

"It is" Jak said finally, Dark in the back of his mind swearing porfusly at Jak, Jak grinned "I can control you now, she's all mine, you get to see her only because I let you...now piss off, I'm trying to sleep" he said in his head.

* * *

The next day Keira was in her garage working on Jaks zoomer, she wiped an oily hand across her forehead leaving a line of muck on it "My god Jak...what have you done to this zoomer?" she said to herself, she went back to work, thinking about the conversation they'd had last night, she couldn't get the thought of Dark out of her mind, it made her feel as though she was cheating on Jak just thinking of him, but they were the same person, she smiled a little at the thought of Dark taking her roughly, pressing her up agaisnt the garage wall and pushing in to her hard.

"Any luck?" Jak asked startlling her, she spun around her cheeks blushed, pushing all her previous thoughts out of her head

"Jak...I...you...you made me jump" she said, she quicky regained her composure "Your gonna have to stop thrashing these about" she nodded towards the zoomer "I don't think theres much I can do for this one...its the third this month"

Jak walked over to her, running a hand over his zoomer as he came up next to it "Oh...I really liked this one" he moaned pulling his bottom lip out playfully.

Keira laughed at him, as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss, she pulled away " Well your gonna have to be more gentle with them, she likes to be treated like a lady, softly...like you treat me"

"Ha are you kidding...if I imagined getting on you every time I got on a zoomer, I'd be riding around with a permanent hard on" Jak laughed

Keira shoved him playfully and walked over to her work bench and jumped up on it easily

"So can you build me a new one?" he asked walking over to her and standing in between her legs, she wrapped them around him instantly as his arms snaked around her, he looked at her with his best puppy dog expression "Please"

She giggled "I guess...some of the parts can be used again...the break pads for example are like new, but Jak you have to promise to be more carefull with them" she held up her hand and made it into a fist with her little finger sticking out "Swear"

Jak linked his little finger with hers and said "I swear...I'll try and make it last longer than the last ones" Keira rolled her eyes at him, he ignored her and started nuzzling her neck "Hmmm" Keira gave a slight moan, Jak looked into her big beautiful eyes

"Dax said Tess and Ashelin are coming round tonight"

"Yea...something about a girlie night...can you imagine me talking girlie crap all night" Keira pulled a face

Jak smiled wickedly "Well you are a girl...and one hell of a girl at that...so seen as how I'm not allowed home until about midnight tonight how about we just...sneak upstairs now...just to keep me going" Jak went back to kissing her neck, she moaned slightly as his mouth started moving lower

"Jak..." Jak didnt answer "...Y'know you said you give Dark a peek sometimes just to keep him quiet...well does Light get a peek too?"

Jak looked up and smiled "Light isn't as perverted as Dark, he's pure, he's only interested in your heart...as long as you love me he's happy...not like that beast who'd happily rip your clothes off and do you right here"

"Oh really...not unlike you then" Keira giggled

Jak kissed her hungrily "I guess not" he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the work bench, dragging her to the staircase that led to Keira's apartment up stairs, slamming the garage doors shut as he went.

An hour later they led panting on the bed "Wow" was all Keira could manage she looked up at Jak, his eyes closed a small smile an his lips "So did Dark get a good look?" she asked,

"You really are into Dark at the minute aren't you?" Jak said looking at her

"I just want to know and love everything about you...I should know and love him as well...do you think th..." Keira started

"No Keira" he snapped his temper starting to flair "He's not having you and that's an end of it...I better have a shower before them two turn up" he got out of bed and went into the bathroom, not even looking at her

She laid back down and tried to get the thought of Dark out of her head, Jak was right, he was too dangerous, she had to stop thinking about it.

Half an hour later Keira was sat in the living room, waiting for her guests to arrive, they walked in just as Jak came in from the bedroom, he hadn't spoken a word to her since he got out of bed, he walked over to Keira and gave her a light peck on the cheek "I might stay at the Ottsel tonight, I'll let you know" he walked out not looking back.

Keira stared at his back for a minute and then cheerily welcomed her guests.

* * *

Jak sat looking glumly into his drink at the bar in the Naughty Ottsel, he couldn't get the thought of Keira and Dark out of his mind he mentally argued with Dark "Y'see she does want me" Dark teased

"She doesn't want you she just wants every part of me and unfortunatly that includes you" Jak spat back

"Theres no denying it she wants it rough...your too boring for her"

"Shut up" Jak pushed Dark back into the corner of his mind

Dark started pleading "Come on...just once I promise I won't hurt her I love her...I'll never ask again...if you truly loved her you'd do anything to make her happy"

"I know you won't hurt her...I control you now remember...you won't hurt her because your not having her...she'll forget all about you in a couple of days...I'll show her she doesn't need you" Jak said angrily and forced Dark away

He suddenley heard Torns voice "Jak...what the hell is up with you...your supposed to be blissfully in love"

"Thats the point Torn..."Jak spun round glaring at him "I am blissfully in love but you lot have barged in and now I have to spend my night with you two, instead of making love to her"

"Whoa..." Daxter slurred from his position on the bar "If you don't wanna be here...you can leave"

Jak turned to Daxter just as he led back down "Ok...I will" he stood up to leave

Torn grabbed his shoulder "Come on just one more drink...you can't leave me with that drunken fur ball" he pleaded

Jak sighed "One more and then theres something I have to do"

* * *

A couple of hours later Jak walked into Keiras apartment, he heard laughter coming from the living room, he could make out Ashelin's voice and Tess giggling, he heard Keira shout something, he opened the door and surveyed the room, Ashelin was on the couch, Tess sat cross legged on the coffee table and Keira was in the small kitchen off the living room, she turned around surprised to see him, as everyone looked at him like he'd suddenley grown an extra head.

"Jak, I thought you w..." Keira started but before she could finish Jak had strode over to her and was kissing her passionatly

"Do you mind?" Ashelin said rather annoyed

Jak pulled away and glared at her "Not really no, I know your probally jealous and all Ashelin but tough..." he grabbed Keiras hand and started pulling her towards the bedroom "...And just so you know, I'm taking Keira into the bedroom and I'm going to make love to her...your welcome to stay and listen if you want...but if not could you make sure the door locks when you leave" Keira giggled as Jak dragged her into the bedroom and locked the door.

Tess turned to look at Ashelin her mouth hanging open "Wow I've never seen Jak so, so..." she stated

"I know...kinda turns me on..." she snapped out of her daydream "...you wanna stay and listen to that" slight moans were already starting to make there way through the door.

Tess jumped up "Hell no" and she and Ashelin got up and left making sure the door was locked.

* * *

Jak was on top of Keira, he'd already made light work of her clothes, and had now started kissing her almost nude body, he was naked apart from a tight pair of boxer shorts. He pulled away from Keira and looked her in the eyes "I really truly love you, and I would do anything for you...you really want Dark to make love to you" he asked

Keira blinked and turned away "I...I don't know, I love you too, and it kinda feels as though I'd be cheating on you, and that would break my heart...I could never do that"

Jak raised a finger to her face and tilted it up "Keira he is me...and I would be here the whole time controlling him..your always gonna be wondering about him if we don't do this...you started this"

"I know but now..." she looked into his eyes,

Jak moved off her with a sigh, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a small gun, he placed it on the cabinet next to the bed "Two things...firstly if he gets too rough, or he hurts you in anyway, you shoot..."

Keira gasped "Jak I could never shoot you"

"Just in the shoulder...then you run and don't come out till I'm back to normal...second..." he threw a packet of condoms towards her "We cannot risk you getting pregnant with his child, you'll have to put it on, his claws would tear it" he continued

Keira looked at the box and took one out "Jak we've never used one before...why n..."

"If I got you pregnant yes it would be rather soon but I would be over the moon... but if he got you pregant god only knows what he'd make" Jak continued

"I'm on the pill Jak" Keira said quietly smiling to herself thinking how wonderful it would be to have Jaks baby

"Still can't risk it...we have to be double sure" Jak said solomly

Keira looked up "What if he doesn't let me put it on?"

"He will...or he doesn't get you...are you ready?" Jak asked, he didn't really want Dark to have Keira this way but he knew if he didn't one day he'd just take her.

Keira nodded, in a flash of black and purple Jak had transformed, he glarred at Keira wickedly, growling slighly, licking his lips, Keira withdrew a little, pulling her arms up to shield herself, he started making his way to the bed a snarl played on his lips "Finally its my turn to play" he growled

Keira paled slightly "Jak?" she asked uncertainy, she saw a flash of calm in Darks eyes, she saw Jak he was sending her a message that said " Don't worry baby...I'm still here"

Dark suddenly grabbed her, his mouth smashing into hers his hands ripping her underwear off easily and tossing it aside, his mouth made its way down her neck to her breasts, licking, sucking, biting hungrily, Keira moaned a little, surprised at how turned on she was, he looked up and grinned at her "You like that baby..." he went back to work, she reached for his arousal, he groaned as she slid her hand down it, not noticing she was covering it, Darks head went further down finding her soft folds, his tongue dipping in and out, Keira let her eyes close, when she opened them he was staring down at her, she still saw Jak in his eyes, she smiled to herself, Jak had let Dark think he was in control when really, Jak knew ecxatley what he was doing. He plunged into her making her gasp, she held on to him as he banged into her hard, he sat up a little grabbing her hips pulling them down hard on to him, he did it again, and again, she cried out as or orgasm hit, he grinned at her, and thrust harder into her until a few seconds later he climaxed and went limp collapsing on top of her.

Keira held her breath, waiting for Jak to return, she closed her eyes willing him to come back, she could feel, Darks heart beat slow, and his body warm up, she opened her eyes and looked down, to see Jaks face returning to normal.

"Jak" she whispered

Jak looked up "Its ok baby...he's gone" he kissed her tenderly

Keira began to cry, a tear rolled down her cheek "Oh Jak...I...I don't ever want to do that again" she sobbed

He looked at her as he rolled of her and pulled her towards him gripping her tight and rocking her softly "Ssshhhh...its okay baby, he's gone...did you like it?" he asked,

"No...I...mean at first I didn't I was about to call for you...but when I looked in his eyes it was you...you never let him take full control did you?" she stammered

Jak smiled "What he doesn't know won't hurt him...I couldn't let him have my most treasured possesion...I don't care how much he loves you...I love you more"

Keira started sobbing again "I should have listened to you..."

"Keira sooner or later he would have took over me...he still has that power sometimes...I couldn't bear it if one day I had to turn into him to get out of something...and before I changed back he came looking for you and just took what I wouldn't let him have...he won't pester me again...we made a deal...now..." he looked at her still naked bady "Did he hurt you in anyway?"

"No...I just, it was kinda rough, good but rough" Keira smiled

"So now I know you like a bit of rough..." he rolled back on top of her, pulling the condom off and throwing it aside " But now I'm gonna make true love to you" he started kissing her, Keira closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him, happy to be back with the man she loved, every single part of him.

* * *

**I do not own Jak and Daxter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
